


Dancing in the Dark

by cherrymigraines



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymigraines/pseuds/cherrymigraines
Summary: An alternate universe in which the killing game never happened, and the cast of V3 live (mostly) mundane lives after high school, while two classmates struggle to put the past behind them.





	1. Chapter 1

.

_"Did you stand there all alone?_

_Oh I cannot explain what's going down,_

_I can see you standing next to me,_

_In and out somewhere else right now."_

* * *

Korekiyo sighed, head resting on his palm as he observed the few customers sitting and conversing. The soft music playing over the speaker was becoming tiring, and the smell of chamomille tea wasn't exactly waking him up any. His eyelids became heavy and his head tilted forwards some, a gentle sigh escaping masked lips. His shift ended when they left, so he could close his eyes for a moment and relax. It's not like it was an extremely busy day or anything. Korekiyo was on the brink of a light nap when the bell for the front door rang, which made him lazily open his eyes and push himself upright. He stretched slightly and yawned, waiting for the customer to come up to the counter.

"Aaah- Sorry for making you wait! We are having difficulties..." A cheerful voice rang, followed by quick footsteps and someone else groaning.

"It's quite alright..Is there anythi..." Korekiyo nodded, eyes falling onto the source of the voices. His shoulders dropped and he sighed loudly, "Miss Yonaga I have as-"

"-Asked me not to see you at work, I know, I know!" Angie hummed, looking up to meet narrowed yellow eyes, "Shuichi wanted tea while we were out, so this time I _am_ a customer!"

The three of them were silent as Korekiyo looked from Shuichi to Angie, then back to Shuichi. He sighed quietly, "Then I must request you keep your voice down, Miss Yonaga. This is a public area and I would hate to have the rest of my customers disrupted by some childish adult who's speaking too loudly. There is ediquette to these things."

Shuichi was eyeing the chalkboard menu on the wall above the counter, occasionally glancing to Korekiyo. Angie was now pouting, doing the same as Shuichi.

"...That was a bit harsh, I apologize." Korekiyo yawned, soft red tint falling onto his face.

"I-It's alright, Kiyo...you were just reminding Angie..." Shuichi made eye contact with the taller male behind the counter, but felt too indimidated to keep it.

"Please refrain from calling me that." 

Shuichi's face lit up and he looked to the floorboards, "Oh- I-I didn't realize you didn't lik-"

"Ah- Don't fret, Shuichi. I just...Have changed since you last saw me." Korekiyo nodded slightly, trying to reassure the embarrassed male.

It didn't work too well, considering his voice was a little too cold as he spoke. Shuichi's face only reddened more, followed by a nervous chuckle. The silence was cold and awkward, but was quickly shattered by Angie.

"Kiiiiiiyo! I want a peppermint tea! Atua says that the way you make it is most divine!" The girl placed her hands onto the counter and smiled widely, "And he also says that if Shu-i-chi doesn't decide, He will!"

"A-Ah-! No-! I've decided-" Shuichi gasped slightly, almost as if he was scared of Angie's words, "I-I'll take a rose and cherry tea, please.."

Korekiyo didn't even say anything, he just nodded slightly and put his hair into a messy ponytail and washed his hands before making the duo's drinks. He sighed and watched the water boil, wondering why those two of all people were hanging out. Perhaps it had something to do with a case Shuichi was working on..? No, no, that wouldn't make any sense- Angie's too..._Angie _for a case. He shrugged it off and put the tea leaves into the strainer and into the mugs, followed by pouring the boiling water over them. He stood humming, shuddering slightly. It..was oddly cold. He could've sworn the air conditioning was off. Unless-

"Angie." He turned, seeing the girl with her hands messing with the thermostat by the window, "Turn it off."

She let out a giggle, "Atua says it's too hot in here! You even put your hair up for once, Kiyo!"

Korekiyo let out an irritated sigh, making his way to the thermostat. Once Angie saw him moving, she covered it with her hands.

"Move." Korekiyo spoke sternly, eyes narrowed.

"You're sweating!"

"I said _move, _Angie. You have no business touching a workplace's therm-" He was cut off by a hand touching the side of his arm.

"Ko-Korekiyo, you are sweating...I think Angie's just worried you'll overheat in that outfit..." Shuichi spoke softly, swallowing hard.

The three were silent again, followed by the thermostat beeping. Korekiyo tensed before letting out a sigh and moving back to the two's tea, going to check on how it was steeping. He overheard hushed lectures from Shuichi, which made him chuckle quietly. He removed the strainers from the tea and tapped off excess water from them into the sink before scraping the now used tea leaves into the trash, then placing the strainers into the sink. He put the mugs onto the counter and sighed.

"Oh! How could I have forgotten!" Angie squeaked as she bounded over to the counter, Shuichi in tow, "We wanted to know if you would like to come out with us tonight! Kaede had planned a movie, and Atua thinks it would be certainly divine if you came with us!"

Shuichi hesitantly sipped his tea, then looked to Korekiyo, "Aah..yeah...Kaede sent me and Angie out to invite everyone, and we figured since no one has your number except Kirumi that we could just as-"

"What time is the movie?" Korekiyo interrupted, looking to Shuichi.

"S-..Six.." 

"My shift ends when you two are done. Is that suitable?" Korekiyo hummed, going over to wash the strainers.

"Yes! It is! Atua says you have to change though.." Angie cheered, practically downing her tea, "There! Wash my mug and we'll meet you at your h-"

Korekiyo shook his head and took the girl's empty mug, "I'll just meet you at the theater, I have a few things to do beforehand."

Angie nodded before bounding out of the cafe, leaving Shuichi and Korekiyo alone together. The two were silent before Shuichi slipped behind the counter and nudged past Korekiyo to get to the sink. 

"What are you d-"

"Let me wash our mugs, you look like you're about to faint." Shuichi muttered, looking up to Korekiyo, "You should at least wear short sleeves or lighter clothes if you aren't going to use the A.C."

Korekiyo obliged, moving to the thermostat and turning it off, "Yes, yes, I know...I'm just not fond of..either..of those things. You of all people should know I'm not one for warm weather-style clothing, Shuichi."

The detective sighed, "I know, I'm not either. Doesn't your boss worry or anything? I-I mean, I just don't want you passing out from heat exhaustion, Kiyo- A-Ah! Korekiyo."

There was that heavy, awkward silence again. The two seemed to sigh in sync before Shuichi dried off the mugs and put them on the rack, heading to where Korekiyo was standing. He put a hand on the taller's arm and looked up to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and sighed. Shuichi moved his hand away and turned away, face tinted pink.

"A-Angie's probably waiting in the car. I-I'll see you there, Korekiyo." 

And just like that, Korekiyo was left alone in the cafe, nothing but the music from the speaker to comfort him. He shook off the feeling of loneliness and turned off the music before heading out of the cafe, locking the door with the building's key behind him.

"Aw, damn...Just missed it, hm?"

Korekiyo jumped slightly and turned around, "Ah..My deepest apologi-"

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost, Kore." 

"...Amami. Hello." Korekiyo straightened his posture and cleared his throat, "I thought you were on a trip? What are you doing back?"

"Aha...Some..Something happened so I came back." Rantaro coughed awkwardly, "Ah- Are you going to the movie tonight with Shuichi and Kaede? I don't know who they all invited, they just told me a few people from our class..."

"I am." Korekiyo spoke almost boredly, keeping his sentences short and simple.

...More silence.

"Right. Okay. I guess I'll see you there then." Rantaro kicked at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

Korekiyo nodded before checking the door was locked, then walked off towards a stairwell beside the cafe. He stopped and turned, facing Rantaro, "I hope your hopes are not too high for tonight, Amami. You had your chance." 

* * *

_"You were only seventeen,_

_So sweet with a mean streak,_

_Nearly brought me to my knees."_


	2. Chapter 2

.

_"Said "Pull yourself together",_

_You should try your luck with Heather,_

_Then I heard they slept together,_

_Oh the less I know the better."_

* * *

Rantaro let out a sigh and pulled at the hem of his shirt. Although he was sitting in his room waiting for a text from Kaede that she was ready, he couldn't help but think about how..._hostile _Korekiyo seemed towards him. Now, Rantaro fully understood that what he did in his high school years wasn't fair, but that seemed so far away now. Why would Korekiyo still have it out for him? They haven't talked in almost two years. He sighed again and lied back on his bed, staring at the ceiling with tired eyes. He shouldn't have agreed to go out tonight. He could've said _"Maybe next time?"_ and stayed home to catch up on the amount of sleepless nights he's had in the past two weeks. Between everything that happened while out with his family and trying to scramble home in such short notice, he didn't have much time to rest. Maybe...Maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Rantaro closed his eyes with a yawn and rolled onto his side, feeling himself slowly doze off into a light slumber. 

Sleeping didn't last long. 

His phone rang loudly and he let out a groan, brows furrowing as he tiredly pulled the phone from the nightstand beside his bed, pressing the green answer button.

"Hello?- Oh- Fuck, hey, Kaede. Yeah, Yeah, I'll be down in a second." Rantaro groggily spoke, rubbing his eyes and he yawned.

He sat up and pressed 'end call' before going to change into something a bit more outside appropriate. He slid his phone into his back pocket and ran downstairs, going to slide on his shoes and grab his keys on his way out. Rantaro shut the door and locked it behind him, smiling weakly at the sight of Kaede waiting in her car. He approached the passenger seat and got in, body visibly tense. 

"Hey!" Kaede chimed, smiling before furrowing her brows in concern, "You feeling alright, Rantaro..? You don't lo-"

Rantaro just sighed, clipping the seatbelt into place.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry! I forgot you didn't like cars- I was just so used to picking people up and-"

"It's alright, Kae. I'll live." He reassured the blonde with a gentle smile, "So, who else are we getting?"

"Ah..Shuichi, Miu, and Korekiyo." She spoke as she shifted gears, backing out of Rantaro's driveway.

"Miu?" Rantaro questioned, brow raised.

"Yeah! We got close after you left, shockingly." Kaede hummed, shifting gears yet again and driving on, "Once you get past her..humor, she isn't too bad!"

The two shared a laugh, Rantaro keeping his eyes on everything but the world that seemed to rush by them outside.

"Yeah..I guess. I mean- Isn't her humor her entire personality?" He joked, earning a giggle from the girl driving.

"Feels like it, some days." She sighed, looking to Rantaro and smiling before back at the road, "So, how was the trip?"

"Ah...It was..okay." Rantaro smiled weakly, "Wasn't my favorite, but what can you do, hm?"

"Aw..I'm sorry.." Kaede seemed genuine, brows furrowing as she slowed down, turning into a driveway, "I hope tonight makes up for having to leave early!"

Rantaro nodded, looking down at his hands. Kaede took out her phone and texted who Rantaro figured was Shuichi, watching her fingers type quickly. When he heard loud mumbling and a panicked yelp from outside, the both of them to where it came from. Shuichi stumbled and had fallen, face bright red. He stood and dusted himself off, rushing to the backseat. He got in quickly and practically slammed to door, buckling himself in.

"...Are you okay, Shuichi?" Kaede asked before backing out of the driveway, then to the next destination.

"I-I'm fine, I just tripped is all." Shuichi reassured, keeping his head low.

"Hello to you too, Shuichi." Rantaro teased, looking at the blushing boy in the backseat.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry, Rantaro! He-"

"Woah! Relax, I'm kidding, Shuichi." Rantaro hurried out, shaking his head, "And I thought I was tense."

Kaede halted to a stop, nearly slamming on the brakes. Rantaro gasped and closed his eyes, flinching. Shuichi pressed himself against the seat to stay in place, brow raised.

"S-Sorry- A kid just ran out in front of me-" Kaede huffed, looking to Rantaro, "I'm sorry-"

Rantaro opened his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, "It's fine. Don't worry."

The three were silent all the way to Miu's, not daring to say anything else. Once they got to Miu's, she hurried into the car, groaning as she sat in the backseat.

"You're putting me back here with _him_, Kae?! I thought I was special!" Miu whined, clipping her seatbelt in place.

Shuichi pouted silently, brows furrowed at what Miu had said.

"Well, I haven't see Rantaro in a long time, so he gets to be up front today." Kaede spoke plainly, shaking her head as she made her way onwards.

"Why would you put _me_ with the virg? It doesn't make sense! The two of them should stick together, ya know?" Miu huffed, looking out the window.

Both boys coughed awkwardly, Shuichi's gaze falling to the window next to him, Rantaro's falling on his lap.

"What, nothing to say?-"

"...I don't think either of us are virgins, Miu." Rantaro spoke plainly, smirk falling upon his face, "You, on the otherhand.."

"Hey! Fuck off! I'm more experience than the three of you combined, dickbag." Miu clicked her tongue, light pink dusting her face.

"...I dated Korekiyo for a good two years." Rantaro added, chuckling softly.

Shuichi snorted and covered his mouth, stifling a laugh.

"He gets it! He knows what I mean." Rantaro continued, "Don't act like you don't, Shu."

"N-No, I get it..I get it all too well.." Shuichi moved his hand, face pink as he spoke.

"W-Well- That doesn't mean anything! I stil-"

"Okay! We are done this conversation for the sake of my sanity." Kaede cut Miu off, turning on the radio, "Talk about it again and I swear I will turn this car around."

"Okay, Mom." Rantaro snorted, earning a light smack on his leg, "Ow!"

"It's what you get." Kaede smirked, giggling as she pulled up to the familiar coffeeshop.

Rantaro's attitude completely changed, shoulders dropping. He completely forgot that they were actually getting Korekiyo. 

"Kaede, he said he didn't w-"

"I know, Shuichi. I just..felt bad and didn't want him going all alone. Angie managed to get his number, so she gave it to me and I pursuaded him to let me pick him up." Kaede sighed, "He's trying to shut himself off again, I don't want it to be li-"

"Let him." Rantaro spoke up, "I don't..I don't know _why_ he's like this again, but if he wants to be a prick and close himself off without talking to anyone, that's his choice."

"Damn, Amami..." Miu gritted her teeth, "Little harsh, huh?"

Rantaro grunted in response before everyone fell silent, waiting for Korekiyo to come out. When he did, he looked like he had been crying- eyes red and slightly puffy, cheeks dusted pink. Shuichi slid to the middle seat, allowing Korekiyo to have the window.

"Everything okay?" Kaede asked, looking at him through the rear view.

"Fine." Korekiyo spoke plainly, eyes not daring to meet hers.

"..Then we can go and meet everyone else, hm?" Kaede said, smiling. 

She was trying so hard to make everyone's tension lift some as she left the parking lot and drove off. Rantaro leaned over and turned up the volume on the radio, drowning out the silence. He looked to Korekiyo in the rear view mirror, swallowing hard. He couldn't help but want to talk to him, but he figured it would only make the tension in the car worse.

* * *

_"I was doing fine without ya,_

_Till I saw your face,_

_Now I can't erase."_


End file.
